Never Again
by chrstn86nike
Summary: Find a little more about Zuko’s unknown past and why he wants the throne as much as he wants his father’s approval and what a girl has everything to do with it. Occurred shortly before Episode 1.
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender or the charaters in the story, EXCEPT for Juno, who was my own creation. Daydreaming during work has it's good points. I thought of Zuko's past and realized we don't know much about it and why Zhao hates his guts so much. So, I basically created my own answer. Hope you enjoy!

_Words - _past events.

* * *

Zuko sat in his room, meditating, as he felt the ship slow down to a halt. They were about to port in a island taken by the Fire Nation from the Earth Nation. Though Zuko was banished from his home by his own father, the Fire Lord Ozai, the particular island was not considered part of the Fire Nation, merely a claim. They had stopped there to rest, stock on supply, and hear news of their home land.

There was a single knock at his door before his uncle Iroh, ex-general to the Fire Nation army, popped his head inside his nephew's door.

"Zuko, the men are heading out into the village, why don't you join us," Iroh said with a smile. "It's a beautiful day."

"No, thank you," Zuko said in a hash whisper, keeping his eyes closed.

"Would you really prefer this dark room to the sunny outside?" Iroh asked, walking further in. Though there were candles, the room remained very dim with no windows. Zuko had his feather downed bed, his alter with mirror, and his walls were decorated with broad swords, shield, and a Fire Nation banister. The rest of the room was used mainly for Zuko's meditation.

"I do prefer this, so if you please," Zuko responded, his voice acknowledging his irritation.

"If it makes you happy," Iroh sighed as he opened the door again. "I'll bring you news from the outside if there's anything interesting." He left when he received no response.

Out in the village Iroh made his way through shops and restaurants, with a soldier or two to carry everything he bought, when he came across the two square where people were gathered around a bulletin tower with papers and posters.

"Wait here," he told his men as they passed by an antique shop. "I'll go see what's all the commotion."

When he managed to walk through the crowd he saw a poster declaring about the happenings of a rebel fire bending group called Fire Ants. Citizens of the Fire Nation who detested the war and the reasons and effects of it. They had so far dismantled three barracks where weapons were made and stored and had assassinated two generals, a commander, and messenger. The count was only four men and two women and yet they had caused so much damaged. Orders were to capture them and bring them to the Fire Lord, dead or alive. Beneath the poster were names of the traitors, but one in particular made Iroh's jaw drop and in a flash ran past his men towards the ship.

"Zuko!" He cried out as he reached the ship. He ran below deck into the corridor where the rooms were located and busted into Zuko's room. "Zuko!"

"What is it, uncle?" Zuko said, jumping to his feet. He rarely saw his uncle in a panic and it brought unsteady feelings in him.

"Fliers… in the town square…" Iroh tried to say, catching his breath from running such a distance. After he took a few deep breaths he explained what he read In the village.

"So what's the problem?" Zuko asked, knowing there was a good reason to Iroh's panic.

"One of the names," Iroh said sadly, "It was Juno."

"No," whispered Zuko. "Not our Juno."

"That's not a common name, Zuko," Iroh said as he watched his nephew sit on the floor in despair. "And you know as well as I do she would do something like this."

"Do you realize she could be killed!" Zuko yelled up at him. Iroh closed his eyes sadly as he lowered his head. Zuko sighed and placed his hands over his face as he thought back to his only friend his age as a child.

The rain poured harder as Zuko ran outside, tears mixing with the rain. It was a rare sight to see the ten year old prince outside by himself, though no one noticed him either way. He had been tricked by his younger sister, Azula, that their father wished to speak to him. His father had no intention of seeing his son and was very upset at the interruption of one of his meetings with a general. Fortunately his uncle Iroh came to rescue and explained that he gave Zuko wrong directions to retrieve something for him. Hurt by the betrayal of his sister, he ran outside as it was raining.

He sat in a ball underneath a statue, trying to calm himself when he sudden heard a shy, soft voice. A girl looked around the statue and looked at Zuko with sad curiosity. She looked as old as him, if not slightly younger.

"Who are you?" He asked as he lifted his head.

"My name's Juno," she said softly. She walked closer and Zuko could see her red dress clung to her body as it got wetter and wetter and her raven black hair was matted to her face, her bangs parted to the left side and placed in a high ponytail. "You're Zuko, aren't you?"

"Yes," Zuko whispered.

"What are you doing out here, Zuko?" She asked, her voice never raising.

"Why do you care?" Not meaning in a bad way, just curious, or so that was how Juno received it. "Besides, why are you out here?"

"I saw you from the window and I wanted to help if there was anything wrong," she said simply. Her words sunk and Zuko stared at her in wonder at how anyone would care about him enough to follow him in the rain.

She sat next to him as he told his story about his sister's lie to get him in trouble. They stayed outside for another moment, their heads leaning against each other as Zuko calmed down. They went in soaking, but smiling and laughing none the less. From that day forth they were inseparable, the closest friends anyone had seen in the palace.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, another update! I need to update my other one... But anyways, this is turning out to be a fun story, even if there's going to be a very sad ending. I predict this will only be 4 chapters long, but that may change depending how deep I want to get in this. I ask this now other than wait till the end... DON'T HURT BE FOR WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN IN THE END!

**FYI**: Zuko is now 10 in this and the previous chapter and Juno is 8. Yes, their ages will change by chapters as the meory sequences continue and I will, of course, inform you of those changes. Enjoy!

* * *

They soon left the island on their way to the Southern Water Continent as they had planned on their search for the Avatar, but now Zuko's thoughts were more concentrated on Juno and her whereabouts.

Juno had been his friend since the day he met her and always knew her to be someone who didn't always liked to stay on the safe side.

_Zuko was sitting underneath the statue, the same he sat the day it was raining. He looked around and saw the bushes move and stood up to see Juno walk out. _

"_Sneaking out again?" He asked with a smile as he walked up to her._

"_I promised I'd meet you, didn't I?" Juno said with a smile. "Besides, I won't get caught."_

"_You live near the palace, right?" Zuko asked as he watched her climb the statue. "How come I've never seen you before?"_

"_My father doesn't like me going out so much," Juno responded._

"_And he is…?"_

"_Zhao," Juno said sadly._

"_You mean Captain Zhao?" Zuko said in amazement. "I can understand why you're father would be mean as to keep you at home, but aren't you worried about him punishing you? I heard that he can be rather rough."_

"_He can be," she said, looking down at him from on top of the statue. "But what else can you expect from a Captain? He lives by rules and expects everyone else to live by rules, too."_

"_He tell you that?" Zuko guessed. _

"_Uh huh," she sighed as she stood up. "But don't worry, he won't find out." Like a sick omen, she fell from the statue the moment she said that._

"Zuko?" Iroh asked as he peeked into his nephew's door. He was told Zuko wanted to speak with him about an important matter.

"Did that poster have a location to where the Fire Ants were last seen?" Zuko asked as he sat looking into his mirror.

"You're not planning on searching for her, are you?" Iroh inquired.

"Did it or did it not?" Zuko demanded, turning to look at his uncle.

"They were last seen on Nari Island," Iroh said with a sigh. "But Zuko they would have or than likely have fled by the time the poster was put up."

"I have a feeling you don't want to find Juno," Zuko said in a low voice. "Whether you want to or not, I command this ship. I will find Juno before anyone else. I will not let her die!"

"Do you believe I want her to be punished?" Iroh asked softly. "Juno is like a part of our family, you know that! But you need to calm down and think about what you are doing."

"I am," Zuko said as he walked to the door. "I'm going to that island and find any clues I can to find her before a bounty hunter does."

"Zuko," but the door had slammed before he could say another word. "Oh, Juno. Please be safe, for both of us."

"_What are you doing here, Prince Zuko?" Iroh asked as he walked up to his nephew. Zuko looked from the middle of the palace hall as he was in the midst of pacing. He looked nervous as he was waiting for Juno for their arranged meeting and wondered what his uncle would do if he saw her out of her home._

"_Nothing," Zuko said quickly. "I-I'm just walking."_

"_In circles?" Iroh said with a chuckle. "You wouldn't be waiting for Zhao's daughter, Juno, by any chance, would you?"_

"_Why would you say something like that?"_

"_You tend to be secretly meeting a person lately and Zhao tells me that she seems to go missing every once and a while. Besides," Iroh said, looking up, "She's on the ceiling." At that moment Juno landed from above next to Zuko, who yelled in surprise and fell over. "Training to become a spy, Juno?"_

"_No, sir," Juno said with her head down._

"_You know each other?" Zuko said, standing himself upright._

"_Zhao introduced us one day," Iroh said. "I believe he's in the library as we speak."_

_Both Zuko and Juno looked shocked at what he was saying, yelling, "Uncle, you can't tell him!" and "Please don't, I'll get in trouble."_

"_Now calm yourselves, the both of you," Iroh said. "Juno, if you'll come with me, I can try to convince your father to see if I can 'barrow' you for the day." Juno smiled widely as Iroh winked at her an followed him. "You go to my home, Zuko. We'll meet you there."_

"_Thank you," Juno said as the two walked through the hall._

"_You don't have to be so formal with me, Juno," Iroh said with a smile. "It is I who should be thanking you."_

"_What for?" She asked._

"_For Zuko," Iroh said. "I haven't seen him as happy as this for ages. He is calm and he seems to be taking on his stresses more easily now that he has you."_

"_But I've just been a friend to Zuko," Juno said. "I haven't done anything special."_

"_Oh, but you have. You've listened to his problems, you've given him suggestions and advice. And I can see it all just by looking at Zuko while he smiles. Only because he hardly smiled before. You being a good friend to him means everything." While Juno was trying to process all that he said, Iroh opened the door to the library to see Zhao leaning over a table with papers scattered around it._

"_Captain Zhao," Iroh said loud enough for him to hear._

"_Ah, General Iroh," Zhao said, looking up. He noticed Juno by his side and raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"_

"_No problem at all," Iroh said cheerfully. "I was wondering if I could use Juno in a little training experiment. I've come up with a new method, but I think it may only work for those in smaller stature. I went to your home, but she told me you had left for the palace."_

"_Yes, indeed," Zhao said, looking straight at Juno, who looked straight back. "Well, it would be an honor for her to receive training from our famous general. Wouldn't it, Juno?" She could only nod in reply as Iroh took hold of her hand._

"_I will return her for dinner," Iroh said with a slight bow. Zhao return the bow and turned back to his work, but kept an eye on Juno as she turned t leave. "He does love you, you know." Juno looked up from staring at the closed library door._

"_He doesn't act like it sometimes," Juno said in return as she walked by his side._

"_Well, if you ever need or want to, you can come to my home at any time," Iroh said and laughed a her excited expression._


	3. Chapter 3

Yes, two chapters in the same day! I had to finish this so badly, it was eatting at me. The sad ending is here and this story is now complete. I hope you enjoyed this story and please read my other Zuko/love story. Byes!

* * *

Zuko quickly went on deck and into the top cabin, where three men were deciding their course and navigating. They were surprised to see Zuko come in at such a hurried rate, but before they could say anything, Zuko spoke in a commanding tone, "Lieutenant, our course of direction will be altered to Nari Island, at once."

"But, sire," the lieutenant began. Zuko turned sharply and glared at him.

"What is it?" Zuko snapped. The lieutenant squinted his eyes only slightly before responding to the ever rude prince.

"Captain Zhao's ship has been spotted," he said. Zuko's eyes went wide at this news and he stepped closer to the men. As this happened Iroh was waking the door, his hand on his stomach as he tried to catch his breath, running after Zuko. "It seems they have yet to spot us."

"Where?" The lieutenant pointed in a direction as he was handing him a spy glass. Out in a distant Zuko saw the image of a vast ship heading east as they were heading south.

"From that angle, it seems they have just left Nari Island," one of the navigators said, looking over a map.

"What is in that direction?" Zuko demanded as he kept an eye on Zhao's ship.

"Death Island… sire," the man said softly. Zuko lowered the sly glass slowly the words past over him. Death Island, originally called Dashi Island, was a Fire Nation invaded island from the Earth Nation that had the most public executions in one year than any other place during the hundred years of the war.

"Then that is the direction we will take," Zuko whispered. "Make sure Zhao does not get sign of us. There may be something going on there and I intend to find out what." As he turned to leave the room, Iroh followed behind.

"You and Zhao never have gotten along very well, have you?" Iroh asked in hushed tones so that only Zuko could hear. Zuko only looked ahead as his thoughts wandered.

_Zuko and Juno were at Iroh's house once again as he was teaching the children how to play lotus titles, a great way to learn strategy he said to them. As they sat outside, under a large cloth umbrella for shade, Zhao and several men passed by. Iroh was greeted and returned greetings, taking a moment out of their lesson to speak with some of the men. Zhao however watched Juno and Zuko as they played together. Juno looked at her father and lowered her eyes quickly. Zuko and Zhao had a moment where their eyes met and Zhao glared at he boy who turned to speak with his daughter. Zhao watched them before continuing with his task at hand._

Several days after…

_Zuko was walking through the halls of the palace, his hands behind his back when he saw Zhao turn the corner and walk directly towards him._

"_Prince Zuko," Zhao acknowledged._

"_Captain Zhao," Zuko said. "Is there anything I can help you with?"_

"_As a matter of fact you can," Zhao said in a pleasant tone, which brought suspicion to Zuko right away. "It has come to my attention that Juno has been with you often of late. I have been told of this by the attendants of the palace as well as from my home. Juno has instructions to stay at home and yet she is always seen by someone outside of her home."_

"_Is that really a problem?" Zuko asked, trying to sound unconcerned._

"_Her leaving the home? No, not very much," Zhao replied. "Your uncle seems to have taking a liking to her and she does seem to be learning quite well under him. It is the other company I do not like her with. Prince or no prince, stay away from her." He turned on his hell and left the other direction as Zuko stood still in the middle of the hall._

_As Zhao disappeared around a corner Zuko heard a thump sound behind him and said, "I suppose you heard all that?" Juno walked beside him as he turned to look at her. He had gotten used to her sudden "drop ins".  
_

"_Seems strange, don't you think?" Juno asked._

"_I think he just may not like me," Zuko said. _

"_Either way, I don't care what he says," Juno said with a smile. "You're my friend, Zuko. I'll never just abandon you like that." He smiled down at her and they both began to walk to Iroh's house._

Sitting in Iroh's room, he and Zuko were sitting at his tea table. Iroh was sipping at tea as Zuko simply watched his begin to cool.

"I don't under stand it, why would Juno do such a thing?" Iroh asked out loud. "She was a tough girl, to be sure, but she always protested against fighting. Other than Agni Kai."

"She always hated the war," Zuko said, causing Iroh to look up at his nephew. "Especially after what Zhao did to Jigo."

"Her older brother?" Zuko nodded in response.

(From this point on Zuko is fourteen and Juno is twelve)

"_Juno?" She was too busy fire bending to notice Zuko walking up to her at the pier. She had been there for more than an hour doing nothing but fire bending and Zuko had assumed she forgot that she was to meet him. Sweat poured out of her as she concentrated every muscle to what she was doing, but as soon Zuko said her name it seemed she was pulled out of a trance._

"_Juno, is everything okay?" He asked as he walked up to her. Juno turned to look at him and he could clearly see tears forming in her eyes._

"_It's Jigo!" She cried out, hugging Zuko as he came near enough._

"_Wh-what's wrong? Did something happen to him?" Zuko had only met Jigo a few times in his life and didn't have much of an opinion of him, but he meant the world to Juno as he was the closest family member she had._

"_He was sent to Earth Nation to go fight in the war, on father's orders!" Juno sobbed as Zuko held her close. "I know he turned twenty one, but they don' have to force him to go. What's the war about anyways? Why did the Fire Nation start the war a hundred years ago?"_

"_I don't know," Zuko said softly, coming to a realization that he didn't know the true reason behind the war other than to conquer other lands for their own power. After a few minutes Juno calmed down and backed from Zuko's arms, much to his disappointment._

"_Zuko, will you promise me something?" She whispered as she looked up at him._

"_Anything," he said without hesitation._

"_When you become Fire Lord, end the war," she said. "The killing has to stop. I don't want to hear that Jigo's become another causality. I want this all to stop."_

"_I promise," Zuko said as he placed a hand gently on her cheek. "That is the first thing I will do as Fire Lord."_


	4. Chapter 4

As they drew closer to Death Island anxiety began to raise in Zuko and everyone around him could feel it radiating off of him. Even Iroh didn't speak to him unless it was necessary. Zuko spent most of his time out on deck, watching for the island to slowly appear.

"Hard to believe it has been two years since she last saw you," Iroh said as he walked up to Zuko on deck.

"It was all my fault," Zuko whispered as he slammed his fist against the rail.

"Zuko, I wouldn't blame - " Iroh began, but Zuko interrupted him. "It's true and you know it! You warned me before I walked into the throne room, Juno warned me before the meeting even began! She said the same thing you did, and all I did was the opposite."

"You did an honorable thing, Zuko," Iroh said reassuringly, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I just wish she hadn't seen me like… this," Zuko said as he put his hand on his scar.

"I think she was more concerned about the fact you were banished other than a slight blemish," Iro said.

"_Zuko?" Juno asked as Zuko ran up to her. She sat on a windowsill from the middle of the hall as Zuko came running excitedly to her._

"_Today's the day, Juno," he said happily. "The leaders are having a meeting in the throne room and I'm going to join them." It had always been Zuko's hope to join in one of their meetings and Juno knew all about it._

"_Zuko, you're still too young," Juno said as she jumped down from the window. "They won't let you in."_

"_I'm going in today, no matter what," Zuko said with determination._

"_But Zuko," Juno pleaded. "Father has told me all about those. You can easily offend someone and get into serious trouble."_

"_I'll be fine," Zuko insisted. Juno sighed knowing exactly how stubborn Zuko could be._

"_Fine," she whispered. "But just promise you'll be quiet while they're talking. I don't want anything to happen to you, alright?"_

_Zuko agreed and went on to the meeting. Iroh had caught him attempting to sneak into the room and convinced his uncle to let him in. Unfortunately the main conversation was about the troops in the Earth Nation that Jigo was sent to and how they would be put in the front lines to draw out the Earth Nation army, a suicide mission. Standing up for him and the others in the troop, Zuko was challenged to an Agni Kai, which he accepted. _

_When the time came Zuko stood ready to fight the general that had given the challenge. His eyes scanned the crowd, but he saw no sign of Juno. That was because she found out about Zuko fighting his father other than the cowardly general. To prevent Zuko from finding out, Zhao had guards around his home to keep Juno inside away from the fight. As she managed to escape and run through the doors where the fight was to take place, she was welcomed by the sight of Zuko begging his father forgiveness and repaid by a flame fist to the face._

_He had ignored her calls to see him after he was officially banished from the Fire Nation and prepared to leave. As he and Iroh, who volunteered to join him, was ready to leave on a ship that was given to them Juno was heard calling out Zuko's name as she ran desperately to the docks._

"_Zuko?" Iroh whispered as he looked at his nephew. Zuko kept his head low and out of the sight of Juno as she came near. _

"_Go on, uncle," Zuko said. "I'll join you soon."_

"_Zuko," Juno panted as he walked up to him._

"_I'm banished, Juno," he said, still not looking at her. "I have to leave before the admiral arrives and forces me to leave._

""_Zuko, look at me," she pleaded. _

"_I can't," he said softly as tears came to his eyes. "I look hideous."_

"_I saw what happened," Juno said. "My father didn't want me to tell you who you really were to fight so he had be under guard. When I finally made it, it was too late. I know you now have a scar." Zuko then slowly turned and revealed a fresh scar over his left eye that prevented it from opening for now and reached over his ear, the hair that was around his wound was burned. Instead of gasping or backing away she lunged herself towards his, enveloping him in a hug._

"_Oh, Zuko," she sobbed into his chest. He held her close, tears running down his cheek._

"_I'll come back," Zuko said. "I'll return as the prince when I find the avatar and everything will be like before."_

"_But the avatar hasn't been seen in a hundred years!" She exclaimed as she looked up at him._

"_I'll find him," Zuko whispered._

"_Zuko!" Iroh said from on the ship's deck._

"_This isn't goodbye," Zuko said quickly to her. "Just until we see each other again. I promise we will." He quickly kissed her lips before turning and running up the ramp to the ship. Juno watched as the ramp was pulled up and the ship began to move. She followed beside the ship as it headed away from the docks, Zuko looking over the railing and waving to her._

_As the ship got further and further away Juno waved to him until she couldn't run any farther at the edge of the beach. She waved even when Zuko couldn't be seen as the ship drew closer to the horizon, tears running down her face._

"I have a promise to keep," Zuko whispered to himself.

"Land!" Shouted the helmsman. Zuko and Iroh looked out to see the island appearing and several ships landed at the docks.

"Order the engines to slow to a stop!" Iroh shouted.

"Uncle?" Zuko asked as he watched him run to the side. The ship began to slow down and Zuko noticed at the side of the ship was a fisherman's boat, something he didn't notice before.

"Excuse me!" Iroh shouted to the fisherman, an old member of the Earth Nation. "Can you tell me what's happening on the island?"

"There's an execution going on today," the old man shouted back. "Some Fire Nation rebels or something like that. Happens at noon!" Zuko put his hand to his eyes as he looked up at the sun.

"We have to get there now!" Zuko yelled at Iroh as he stood straight from over the railing.

"But you're not allowed at these events," Iroh argued. "You're banished, remember? They'll arrest you, they may even have you part of that execution."

"Then they won't see us," Zuko said. "Put a long boat in the water and bring two black cloaks out! I want someone down here and row us to shore!"

"Zuko, are you mad?" Iroh asked as the men were doing as they were told.

"Juno could be one of those and I won't let her die!" A rope ladder was thrown overboard and Zuko and a soldier walked down. Seeing no other solution Iroh followed after before the boat left for shore. They quickly put on the cloaks with hoods as they landed on the beach and Zuko ran off before Iroh could get out of the boat.

Zuko followed the shouts of a crowd and by the cheers, someone was already executed. Zuko followed the sound and found a large gathering in front of a podium where a man in a black hood was holding a broadsword, covered in blood. They were beheading the prisoners. Zuko pushed people out of his way as they were bringing out another person. It was a girl, covered in fresh bruises and cuts, tell tale signs of her abuse before her death. Zuko gasped as he saw Juno being led to the execution block. Her neck was placed before the executioner and her eyes were closed as she waited for her death. The sudden sound of the crowd in displeasure made her open her eyes as Zuko lowered his hood. Her eyes widened as she saw her friend and whispered his name as the sword came down upon her.

Zuko could not take his eyes away as the crowd cheered, tears streaming down his face. In one motion his hood was brought over his head and face as Iroh whispered his name harshly. He led Zuko to the boat and was rowed back to the ship, his head never leaving his hood, quietly crying over Juno's death. As he was returned to the ship he thought of how he'd never again see her smile, never again hear her call out his name. Now he was more determined to get back his throne to stop the pain he now felt to going to others as their loved ones were being killed in the war. Never again would there be death because of the Fire Nation. Not if Zuko had anything to do about it.

Zhao watched as they lifted Juno's body and carried it away. No tears ran down his face, no pain was seen in his expressions, just one thought ran through his mind.

"_No one has anything to say?" He asked to a cell of prisoners that very morning. Four of the Fire Ants were caught, beaten, and sentenced to death for that day. Three men and a girl sat in the cell without saying a word. As Zhao turned to leave the cell he heard the girl say loud enough for him to hear, "Long live Zuko." She repeated herself as soon was join by the men, louder and louder. _

_Zhao looked down at his daughter as she praised Zuko, the banished prince. That moment on, he knew he could never forgive Zuko for corrupting his beloved daughter. _


End file.
